Fcuk me tonight
by Oo Hikari no namida oO
Summary: [Dir en Grey][One shot] Die et Kaoru dans le métro... ça se passe de commentaire XD [Yaoi LEMON]


**Source:** Dir en Grey  
**Auteur: **Oo Hikari no namida oO  
**Genre: **Yaoi, PWP (oui je sais, c'est pas bien XD)  
**Couple:** Vous verrez, grande première pour moi (en même temps à part du Kaoru/Kyô et du Die/Toshiya j'fais pas grand chose donc bon --")  
**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi, etc...  
**Note de l'auteur:** Bon après m'être faite harceler une journée entière (lance un regard à **Nov-Amber **¬¬), j'ai fini par céder u.u Mais pourquoi ce pairing ne m'inspire-t-il que des PWP? ç.ç

**Titre:** Fcuk me tonight (admirez l'habile manière d'éviter la censure XD)

* * *

Sa tête appuyée contre la vitre derrière lui tressautait au rythme des balottements de la coque de métal qui fonçait dans la voie souterraine. Il était épuisé et se sentait complètement vide de toute énergie. Il se demandait encore parfois pourquoi il n'avait pas continué ses études au lieu de vouloir si vite entrer dans le monde du travail;s'abrutir sur des bouquins était certainement moins fatiguant que passer sa journée à ranger des stocks d'arrivages dans l'immense arrière-boutique du magasin où il était employé. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, son corps tout entier n'était que courbatures, et ses paupières s'alourdissaient un peu plus à chaque arrêt. Il espérait simplement qu'il ne ratterait pas le sien. La rame était bondée malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit et il comptait bien sur le brouhaha occasionné pour le maintenir éveillé. Pourtant à peine cinq minutes plus tard il sentit ses yeux se fermer lourdement, sans que la volonté de les ouvrir à nouveau ne se manifeste et ce ne fut qu'à l'annonca à l'interphone de la prochaine station qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait et quand ce fut fait, il constata avec stupeur que le rame du métro était à présent vide et silencieuse. Quoique pas tout à fait vide. Il venait de croiser le regard d'un homme assis sur les sièges fixés à la paroi d'en face, légèrement décalé sur sa gauche, qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Die se sentit rougir et détourna rapidement les yeux pour fixer ses vieilles baskets usées. Elles avaient fait leur temps celle-là, il faudrait qu'il en change... 

Malgré lui, son coeur battait à tout rompre et il se faisait l'effet d'une collégienne. Pourquoi avait-il détourné les yeux de cette façon? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais ces deux yeux noirs dans lesquels il s'était un instant perdus se rappelaient à lui et faisait s'emballer son coeur dans sa poitrine. Il se risqua à relever les yeux et lança un regard en coin à son compagnon de rame et le détailla minutieusement. Il était plus petit que lui, des cheveux colorés d'un somptueux violet dépassaient en mèches folles de son bonnet en laine gris foncé - ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, lui-même étant coiffé d'une belle tignasse rouge-, et ses longs doigts graciles qui enserraient doucement ses genoux attirèrent son attention. Lui-même étant guitariste à ses heures perdues, il savait reconnaître des mains habituées à faire vibrer des cordes pendant des heures, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer ces mêmes mains occupées à le faire vibrer lui plutôt qu'à faire de la musique. Il rougit violemment en se rendant compte qu'il était ni plus ni moins en train de fantasmer sur un parfait inconnu. _Mais quel inconnu_, pensa-t-il en s'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Mieux valait essayer de penser à autre chose; il n'aurait pas l'air bien malin si une bosse venait soudain déformer son pantalon. Il se concentra sur les bruits metalliques de la coque tressautante et des roues crissant sur les rails, cherchant à calmer les pulsions qui le prenaient, se demandant néanmoins s'il était si peu satisfait de sa vie sexuelle pour en venir à souhaiter s'abandonner à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Il préféra se dire que non même s'il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté un homme -car oui il était de ceux que l'on appelle communément des "tapettes"- depuis quelques semaines déjà. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il se reprenne en mains? Oui assurément, car il devait être sacrément en manque pour fantasmer sur les doigts d'un homme de cette façon.

La rame s'arrêta à nouveau et Die garda obstinément les yeux fermés. Il y avait encore onze arrêts avant le sien et le métro restait désespérément vide. Quand les portes se refermèrent et que le métro recommença à avancer il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder avec anxiété si le bel inconnu était parti. Il s'en sentirait soulagé. Mais malheureusement pour lui il croisa à nouveau ce regard sombre, empli de mystère où brillait une petite étincelle d'amusement. Aurait-il découvert ses pensées? Die ne put s'empêcher de détourner à nouveau le regard, essayant toutefois de le faire de façon indifférente, et se concentra dès lors pour ne paraître nullement affecté. Au moins tout cela l'avait réveillé, même si ses muscles le lançaient toujours. Un autre arrêt passa, l'homme ne descendait toujours pas et personne ne montait dans cette foutue rame. Ses yeux étaient à présent fixés sur la liste des stations de la ligne de métro, attendant presque avec impatience le sien. Encore dix...

Il releva la tête en entendant un bruit sur sa gauche et se figea en voyant l'objet de toutes ses pensées s'avancer vers lui. Il portait un long manteau en laine noire ouvert sur un large t-shirt blanc, un pantalon en jean usé et troué aux genoux tombait sur ses hanches saillantes et ses pieds étaient chaussés d'une paire de grosses chaussures dont la semelle compensée claquait sur le sol de la rame au rythme de ses pas. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et vont prendre place sur un siège près de lui. Die était complètement figé et fut surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui.

-Désolé si cela peut paraître impoli de ma part mais je me suis dit que quitte à attendre notre arrêt à deux, autant le faire en discutant ne?

Il avait une jolie voix, un peu grave mais juste ce qu'il fallait, et Die semblait fasciné par la petite fossette qui apparaissait au coin de sa bouche quand il parlait.

-Ce ne te dérange pas au moins?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant de surprise et il eut un petit rire d'excuse.

-Excuse-moi, on ne se connait pas et moi je te tutoies déjà... Oups je viens de recommencer. Bon ben on a qu'à se tutoyer ça ira plus vite d'accord?

-Eto... d'accord, fit Die d'un air abasourdi.

L'homme au cheveux violets lui adressa un autre sourire et Die se sentit se crisper complètement. Vraiment ça n'était pas normal qu'un inconnu le mette dans des états pareils. Alors en plus si ce dernier se montrait d'emblée si familier il était foutu...

-Ah au fait, je m'appelle Kaoru et toi?

-Die... desu.

-Die? s'étonna le dénommé Kaoru en arborant une moue étonnée particulièrement craquante.

-Oui enfin... Daisuke mais je... j'aime pas mon prénom.

Il détourna les yeux en rougissant et se traita mentalement d'abruti. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de lui raconter sa vie maintenant? _Mais je suis complètement barge ou quoi? _Il soupira et tenta de se reprendre un minimum mais la suite des événements de l'aida en rien. Ce Kaoru venait de poser l'une de ses mains sur sa cuisse; vous savez? l'une de ces fines et graciles mains qui l'avaient tant enflammées quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se crispa face à cette soudaine audace et commença à se demander si ce n'était finalement pas l'autre le barge.

Kaoru ne sembla pas se rendre immédiatement compte de la gêne qu'il venait de causer et quand il s'en apperçut, il prit un air faussement gêné.

-Oh, excuse-moi.

Et il retira sa main, non sans caresser au passage la cuisse du roux. _Il est mignon_, pensa-t-il d'un air amusé. Die se retourna vers lui d'un air presque choqué et le magnifique sourire qui lui faisait face le troubla au plus haut point.

-Eto... je...

Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit et colla d'office ses lèvres contre les siennes. Die se sentit alors complètement imploser mais resta figé de stupeur. Kaoru se recula sans avoir l'air gêné par ce qu'il venait de faire et au lieu de s'excuser il s'avança et l'embrassa à nouveau, tout doucement, et un sourire vint ourler le coin de sa bouche quand il sentit le roux entrouvrir ses lèvres tremblantes pour approfondir lui-même leur baiser. C'était complètement fou, complètement déluré et pourtant il en redemandait encore et encore, complètement avide de ces lèvres offertes aux siennes. Il ne tarda pas à attirer Kaoru à lui, lequel se fit un plaisir de venir se coller tout entier à son corps, passant ses mains autour de sa taille alors que celles de Die se perdaient dans les mèches violettes. Il n'aurait pas fallu à cet instant que quelqu'un décide d'entrer dans la rame car les deux hommes ne semblaient pas prêts à se décoller. Kaoru allonga Die sur les sièges d'une pression sur le haut de son torse et vint se placer au-dessus de lui en souriant, se retenant tout de même du mieux qu'il pouvait à la paroi du métro pour ne pas tomber à cause des balottements de ce dernier. Il embrassa à nouveau le roux, toujours plus voracement, glissant ses magnifiques mains fraîches sous son pull pour venir caresser ses flancs. Die se sentit haleter et rougit à nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'abandonnait de la sorte à quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait que le nom -et encore, le prénom pour être plus exact. Mais les mains occupées à effleurer son ventre l'électrisaient. La rame ralentit puis se stoppa et Kaoru serait tombé de la banquette lors du freinage si les deux bras de Die ne lui avaient pas enserrer la taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Personne ne monta dans la rame, et Kaoru en profita pour se relever avec un petit rire, faisant signe à Die d'en faire de même, et avec un sourire, il le fit s'allonger sur le sol de métal froid pendant que les portes se refermaient. Plus que neuf stations...

Kaoru se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus du roux et le regarda d'un air canaille, arborant toujours ce petit sourire. Il se pencha à nouveau pour cueillir ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus doucement, et abaissa lentement son bassin pour venir se frotter sensuellement contre celui de Die. Celui-ci ne retint même pas un petit gémissement satisfait et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc de Kaoru pour venir caresser tout le torse. Il sentait la cage thoracique se soulever rapidement sous ses paumes et lui enserra doucement la taille pour venir caresser les reins. Et comme ce qu'il avait espérer, Kaoru pressa un peu plus son bassin contre le sien en gémissant. Leurs deux corps ondulaient lentement l'un contre l'autre, approfondissant au maximum chaque contact et plus particulièrement lorsque leurs entrejambes se rencontraient, et Die pouvait sentir la naissance d'érection de cette homme au-dessus de lui venir se frotter délicieusement à la sienne. Il lui sembla alors que la rame ralentissait à nouveau mais il était complètement tellement abandonné aux sensations qu'on lui procurait que l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les voir ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Encore huit?

Kaoru avait délaissé cette bouche haletante pour aller picorer, lécher, mordre le cou offert, provoquant d'autres soupirs, d'autres gémissements, se délectant des tremblements de l'homme sous lui, ondulant toujours du bassin pour les perdre tous les deux. Mais il savait que s'il continuait ainsi, ils se libèreraient chacun dans leur pantalon et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dans l'idée. Il se décolla à regret de ce corps si désirable et chercha à capter le regard de Die. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés et le fixer sans comprendre pourquoi il s'arrêtait tout à coup. Il lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa brièvement pour le rassurer. Et alors qu'il le fixait toujours intensément, il fit remonter doucement l'une des ses mains le long de la cuisse gauche du roux, du bout des doigts, passa sur la bosse qui déformait si joliment son pantalon et s'arrêta un instant dessus. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres. Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu non? Il jugea que oui et commença à caresser outrageusement l'érection comprimée dans le pantalon et Die se mit à émettre des petits gémissements frustrés. Ce connard l'allumait! Il lui lança un regard meutrier mais Kaoru se contenta de lui sourire en accentuant ses caresses. Die renversa sa tête en arrière, oubliant les courbatures qui le faisaient souffrir un peu plus tôt, ne ressentant plus que le plaisir que cette main lui octroyait à travers le tissu de son jean. S'il continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Tiens la rame venait de redémarrer? Il ne l'avait pas sentie freiner. Il n'y avait donc plus que sept stations. Il n'allait pas tenir tout ce temps encore. Voyant qu'il était pratiquement arrivé à sa limite Kaoru cessa sa petite torture et défit le plus lentement possible la boucle de la ceinture en argent, serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas succomber à l'envie de le prendre immédiatement. Il abaissa la braguette, défit le bouton et baissa doucement le jean le long des jambes fines et fermes du roux qui gémit de soulagement en sentant son érection être libérée d'une barrière. Mais il en restait encore une... Les yeux de Kaoru se fixèrent avec avidité sur le tissu tendu du boxer gris et il le retira à son tour. Die lâcha un immense soupir de soulagement. A cet instant, l'idée de se sentir gêné d'être ainsi dénudé devant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ne l'atteint même pas. Il laissa ce Kaoru lui retirer ses vieilles baskets afin de pouvoir se débarasser complètement du pantalon et du boxer qu'il balança un peu plus loin, sur un siège, et il sentit alors le regard gourmand qui le détaillait. Voyant que Kaoru ne bougeait plus, Die décida de le presser un peu et l'attira à lui en passant ses jambes nyes autour de sa taille.

-Tu es pressé? demanda Kaoru avec amusement.

Pour toute réponse Die plongea sa main dans son baggy et commença à le masturber doucement sans le quitter des yeux. Kaoru rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant, odulant du bassin pour accentuer ses sensations. _Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir prendre les choses en main tu vois_, pensa Die avec amusement. Il était vraiment beau ainsi perdu dans son plaisir, soupirant sous les caresses lentes de _sa_ main. La rame s'arrêta à une nouvelle station et Kaoru en profita pour chasser la main vicieuse de son pantalon. Six...

-Arrête, maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout.

Die fit la moue mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'homme aux cheveux violets avait déjà capturé ses lèvres pour un violent baiser, pendant lequel il retira son baggy. Il grogna légèrement en sentant les jambes de Die se resserer autour de sa taille, retira à son tour son boxer, et le soupir qui en résultat ne fit qu'exciter le roux un peu plus encore. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer.

Dans un enchaînement de sensations et de gémissements, Die perdit complètement la tête. L'excitation était telle qu'il se sentait aussi perdu qu'après avoir enchaîné les bières ou les joins. Les mains, les lèvres, les mots murmurés de l'autre, se mêlaient dans son esprit, et c'est sans s'en rendre réellement compte qu'il se mit à lécher avidement les doigts que lui présentait Kaoru, les suçant comme s'il s'agissait là de la plus douce des sucreries. Il sentit vaguement les doigts quitter sa bouche et son bassin être soulevé, et il sentit enfin une première phalange entrer en lui, puis le doigt entier, bientôt suivi par un second. Des lèvres vinrent à nouveau maltraiter doucement la peau fragile de son cou, laissant quelques suçons sur la clavicule, et il sentit que l'on bougeait en lui.

-Die?

-H... hum?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kaoru.

-J'entre.

Il fallut un temps de réaction pour comprendre ce que Kaoru voulait dire, et quand la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit embrumé, il ne put que serre les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt les lèvres de Kaoru vienrent happer les siennes et il le remercia pour cela. Il sentait le plaisir s'infiltrer en lui par vagues et perdit complètement pied quand son amant se mit à bouger lentement d'abord, puis accélérant ensuite, étouffant leurs gémissements à tous les deux dans un baiser enfiévré. Il dut venir s'agripper à sa veste tant l'impression de tomber en chute libre était intense. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport depuis quelques semaines mais c'était _jouissif_. Kaoru bougeait en lui à la fois avec douceur et énergie et il ne retenait même pas les cris qui sortaient de sa gorge. Il eut l'impression que cela avait duré des heures et à la fois seulement quelques secondes et il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de hanches supplémentaires pour se libérer entre leur deux ventres transpirant. Kaoru ne tarda pas à faire de même et poussa un long râle de plaisir avant de se retirer, ses membres tremblant ne le supportant plus, et il s'étala sur Die en grognant légèrement. Leur deux respirations saccadées se mêlaient et s'emmêlaient, au même titre que leurs jambes engourdies, et Die n'eut suffisament de force que pour passer un bras autour de la taille de cet inconnu qui était un instant devenu son amant. La fatigue le gagnait peu à peu, Kaoru lui ne bougeait déjà plus, et il n'eut le temps que de voir rapidement la liste des stations de métro que ses yeux se fermaient déjà lourdement. Plus que deux stations...

Die se réveilla en sursaut et grimaça en sentant une douleur lui vriller les épaules. Il fallait vraiment qu'il change de bouleau... Il frotta ses yeux pour essayer d'en chasser le sommeil au plus vite et se figea soudain. _Qu'est-ce que...? _Il releva la tête avec stupeur et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Le métro était... bondé? C'était à n'y rien comprendre! Il était vide il y avait de cela quelques minutes! Enfin il supposait qu'il s'était endormi durent seulement quelques minutes... Mais quand il remarqua qu'il était bien habillé et assis sur son siège, il sut que quelque chose clochait. Il releva la tête et regarda en direction du siège de Kaoru, le coeur battant à tout rompre, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne vit pas l'homme aux cheveux violets, les gens debout devant lui lui bouchaient la vue. Mais qu'ils se poussent bon sang! Le roux enrageait. Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'avait pas pû être qu'une rêve! Mais le fait est que le métro était bondé comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et qu'il était bel et bien habillé. Ce n'était certainement pas une personne qui les avait trouvés par terre et qui avait pris soin de les revêtir avant de les remettre sur leur siège ne? Il avait donc rêvé. Ca n'avait été qu'un_ putain _de rêve. Le roux serra les mâchoires et se sentit rougir. Il se sentait totalement ridicule. Faire des rêves de la sorte ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps et qui plus est jamais avec une personne qu'il n'avait fait qu'appercevoir! Il se sentait complètement stupide. Il releva la tête vers la liste des arrêts et il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser. Il restait deux stations avant la sienne. Or il s'était "endormi" en voyant qu'il restait deux stations. Le métro n'avait pas donc pas pu se remplir entre-temps, et il avait bel et bien rêvé. _Au moins j'ai pris mon pied_,pensa-t-il amèrement.

Quand la rame s'arrêta pour la seconde fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur son siège, Die se leva piteusement et après avoir bousculé sans s'excuser plusieurs passagers, il desecndit sur le quai. Il resta un moment immobile à fixer le souterrain vide. Il se sentait incroyablement bête. Il allait se retourna pour remonter vers la surface tokyoïte et monta les escaliers sans grand enthousiasme. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension il sentait le vent frais de la nuit venir frôler ses vêtements et il enfonça un peu sa tête dans ses épaules pour protéger son cou du froid. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux pas qui se faisaient entendre derrière lui et ce ne fut que quand une floppée de jurons parvint à ses oreilles qu'il sortit de ses pensées et regarda en contrebas. Un jeune homme avait semble-t-il trébuché dans les escaliers et il hésita un moment entre aller l'aider et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il finit pas descendre en voyant que l'autre avait du mal à se relever.

-Hey! vous allez bien?

Il s'accroupit près de l'autre homme et quand ce dernier releva la tête pour lui assurer que oui avec un petit sourire, il crut que son esprit dérailler encore. _Oh non... c'est pas vrai_. Devant lui se tenait un homme, plus petit que lui, dont les cheveux décolorés en un somptueux violet s'échappaient en mèche folle d'un bonnet en laine gris foncé. Il était assez mince, son jean troué et usé tombait sur ses hanches et ses longs doigts fins et graciles occupés à frotter son genoux endolori attirèrent son regard. Si c'était une blague, elle était vraiment de mauvais goût... Il regarda l'homme se relever en grimaçant et ce ne fut que quand il lui sourit, amusé d'être l'objet de telles attentions, que Die se reprit et se releva à son tour.

-C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé, fit l'homme aux cheveux violets avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est euh... rien.

Die se sentit à nouveau rougir, se rappelant de tous les détails de son rêve et sursauta quand l'autre reprit la parole.

-Oh fait, ça te dirait de venir prendre un verre quelque part? Pout te remercier!

-Euh...

Les yeux de l'autre homme s'agrandirent un instant de surprise et il eut un petit rire d'excuse.

-Excuse-moi, on ne se connait pas et moi je te tutoie déjà... Oups je viens de recommencer. Vraiment désolé... Je peux te tutoyer? J'ai du mal à vouvoyer les gens, fit-il d'un air préoccupé.

Die pâlit considérablement à l'entente de ces paroles._ Etrange impression de déjà-vu hein..._

-Dis-moi euh... tu t'apelles comment?

Kaoru le regarda un instant, étonné de cette initiative.

-On en est déjà aux présentations? Sugoi! Je m'apelle Kaoru et toi?

Die eut un sourire crispé. Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas drôle. Kaoru le regarda, surpris de ne pas obtenir de réponse à sa question mais la moue contrite qu'il affichait dispruebien vite, remplacée par un petit air enjoué.

-Eh bien monsieur l'inconnu, allons nous souler toute la nuit, je t'invite!

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit il l'attrapa par la main et le tira à sa suite. Die n'eut alors qu'une pensée, accompagné d'un petit sourire légèrement sadique. _Je te préviens mon tout beau, cette fois-ci ce sera moi dessus..._

**OWARI**

* * *

Oui oui j'ai honte, promis... Ben disons juste qu'il faut tout essayer dans le vie (non je n'écrirai pas de l'hétéro c'est au-dessus de mes forces! XD). Comment ça je cherche des excuse à ma perversité? Mais non j'assume... Bref dédicace à ma Jiji (ou **Nov-Amber** comme tu veux XD) parce que je sais que tu l'aimes Die en uke! mdr 

Oo Hikari no namida oO (qui s'en va avant que Jiji ne se fâche...)


End file.
